Betrayal Beyond Belief
by SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE
Summary: Your in freds year. You are gonna drop out of school because your Voldemorts daughter so your a deatheater. Not ONE person knows your Voldemort's daughter. At school your last name is Mort. And your in love with fred. better summary inside couldnt fit all
1. CRUCIO!

Name:Kyle Riddle (yes, im one of those freaks who think a guys name can be a girls name too! my name is taylor and im a chick...)

Age:17 Weight: 155 Height: 5'3'' (like me! well im 5'1'')

School/House/Year: Hogwarts/Slytherin/7th

Summary: You are in Fred's year. So Harry and everyone (plus Draco) are in 6th year. You are gonna drop out of school because your Voldemort's daughter so your a deatheater. Not ONE person knows your Voldemort's daughter. At school your last name is Mort. Your a punk (like me) and you hate pink. (sorry pink lovers) You dont want to be a deatheater!  
You wish you were in Gryffindor because secretly you have a crush on Fred. Your the Slytherin Princess! Draco is dirt compared to you. You dont have a best friend. They come and they go.

* * *

Omg! Im gonna barf! You ran to your bathroom in your dad's HUGE manor. That felt better. Food sucks here is the reason i must be throwing up all the damn time! You brushed your teeth.  
Oh shit! I think daddy has people over. Malfoys probably... Probably wants me to marry Draco... Did Draco once aint doing him again! Yes and i must admit to myself i have slept with Draco more than twice! Blaise 3 times. Flint 2. Crabbe 0. Goyle 0. Nott 1. They all suck too! But I had them screaming! Haha! Ok well... Im bored again... Oh well. I Guess ill go and seduce Draco. I need some fun... You walked down to the foyer and sat next to your dad.

"Kyle, dear. Please take Draco to your room."

"Yes daddy." I rather screw my snake than do Draco again. Forget trying to seduce him... As soon as you closed your bedroom door, Draco sttacked you with kisses.  
"Crucio!" You pointed your wand towards Draco.

"Keep your God damn lips of me!" You watched as Draco got back up and sat on your sofa chair.

"So Kyle. How have you been?"

"Better than this morning." You and Draco were friends and got along other than when you had to do the Crucio Curse on him for being stupid.

"Food?"

"Yea. I mean come on! My dad is the strongest wizard of all! Yet the food here sucks!"

"I know. House elves aint worth a damn these days."

"Ditto." You and Draco talked on for awhile.

"Draco dear! Time to go!" You heard yell. "See ya Draco!" You hugged him. "See you Kyle." He left. bored...

* * *

"KYLE! GET DOWN HERE!" You walked down into the foyer. Your pet snake, Toby curled by the fire. You sat on the couch.

"Come Toby!" Your snake swirmed towards you. You picked him up and looked towards your dear old dad!

"Yes father?"

"Crucio!"  
You dropped Toby and felt the tingling sensation of 1,000 knives going through your stomache, back, neck, everywhere! You looked over and faintly saw your father sipping on tea, watching you.  
It finally stopped. Hate those daily beatings! You stood back up and sat on the couch again.

"So Draco told me before he left you hit him with the Crucio Curse. Shame! Well, no matter. I might have an arranged marriage between the two of you."

"Figures."

"Hm... Ok. Well, go pack. You have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Then the day after tomorrow, you must be off to Hogwarts.  
Night beautiful."

"Night daddy." Sometimes i love my daddy. Like when he calls me beautiful, or precious.  
You packed and got ready for bed. Cant wait for Diagon Alley tomorrow! Maybe Ill see Fred...

* * *

But little did you forget, your dad can read your thoughts. He didnt like hearing about Fred..


	2. Slytherin Slut

You woke up around 10 the next morning and got ready for Diagon Alley. You threw on your ripped jeans and your red shirt that said, 'Make Me Smile.'

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye precious!" You got to Diagon Alley. You were walking out of HoneyDukes when you fell backwards.  
But you didnt hit the gound. Someone caught you.

"Ello there Beautiful!" You looked up and saw Fred.

"Hey. Thanks for catching me!"  
"No problem." You stood up straight.

"Fred! There you are!" You looked over Fred's shoulder and saw...

* * *

Fred's P.O.V.

Tomorrow i go to Diagon Alley! I hope i see her...

"Oy! Fred! You still thinking of her?"

"Yes!"

"Who is she anyways?" Asked George. You, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in Ron's and Harry's room. "Kyle Mont. 7th year. Slytherin."

"Oh she is bloody hot!" Harry said.

"No doubt on that!" Ron agreed. "Yea... I would kill for a girl like her too." George responded.  
"Come on! A Slytherin? Hermione or myself and other Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws are availible. But a Slytherin? Why?" Asked Ginny.

"I dont know..." You responded.

"You have Katie!" Ginny also added.

(Hermione's thoughts: God! Fred could be with me! Im more attractive!)

"Im gonna go pack and head for bed. Tomorrow is Diagon Alley. Night all!" You got up and went to your room. You packed up and went to bed.

You woke up the next morning ready for Diagon Alley. I hope i see her there! "Bye Mum!" You left.  
While walking to your store you bumped into Kyle. You caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ello there Beautiful!" You saw her look up to you. "Hey. Thanks for catching me!" "No problem." You felt Kyle standing up straight..

"Fred! There you are!" You saw Kyle look over your shoulder. You looked over and saw...

* * *

Kyle P.O.V.

Katie Bell. She put her hands in Fred's hands. "Hey babe." She said followed by a kiss.

"Hi. Um Katie, this is Kyle Mont."

"Hello. Are you a shrimp or what?" God she must be an idiot or something! "Why thanks for the compliment..."  
"Hm... Ok. But your a Slytherin Bitch arent you?"

"Ok Katie! That was un-called for!"

"Well it is true Fred! Dont hang out with a Slytherin Slut!" You decided to leave. They were still argueing. You felt someone rap their arms aroung your waist and put their chin onto of your head.  
"Hey. Sorry about Katie."

"Thats ok Fred."

"I dont think your a Slytherin Slut."

"Thanks Fred. But i have to go. Sorry. Bye."

"Wait!" But before Fred finished, you apparated back home. Where is that magazine? Found it!  
You liked reading magazines, but these headlines werent helping...

Cosmo

Are you called a Slut, Skank, or Whore? Answers that will help!  
You Like A Guy Who Has A Girl? Answers!  
Sex Driven for That Special Guy?

You just laughed at the headlines. You threw the magazine across the room and got your pajama's on. You layed down in bed.  
Oh goodness! School tomorrow!  
With that last thought, you fell asleep..


	3. Pass The Kyle

Shit! Where's Terra? You were looking for your black owl, Terra. She was black with yellow spots. "Terra?" She flew through the window.

"Yea! Time to go buddy!" You put her inside her cage. "Wingardium Leviosa." You trunks and Terre levitated with you down the stairs.

"Bye Princess. *kisses head*"

"Bye daddy." You apparated to Kings Cross.  
"9 and three quarters... Ah! Right there!" You ran between barriers 9 and 10. "Ah! The Hogwarts Express!"  
You went and gave the dude person your trunks. You took Terre with you. You shrunk the cage and slipped it into your robe pockets. Terra sat on your shoulder.  
You found a compartment and sat by yourself. You knew Pansy or someone who come sit with you. *pop* Toby's cage was poofed onto your lap.

"Oh! Im soo sorry Toby!" You took him out of his cage and shrunk his cage too. He wrapped around your wrist.  
You decided to walk around the train. You were walking, Toby and Terra with you, when you bumped into Harry.

"Um Hey Harry." "Hey Kyle." He took your hand and helped you up.  
"Would you like to come sit with me and my friends?"

"Yea, ok Harry." You took your hand and you took his. You walked past a few compartments and finally reached one. The sight you saw make our stomache twist. ...  
Fred and Katie kissing. But why should i care? He isnt mine...

"Um guys COUGH!" Harry yelled.

"Oh! Harry! Why did you bring the Slytherin Slut?"

"Katie!" Fred and Harry said at the same time.  
The compartment shared with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Katie, Harry, and you. "H-h-hi Kyle." "Hey Ron." "Kyle." "Hermione." "Hey Kyle." "Hey George." "Ello Beautiful. "Hey Fred." "Hello Slut." "Katie!" Fred and George and Ron and Harry all yelled. "Bitch." You responded.

All the boys started to laugh. "Hello Kyle." "Hello Ginny." Harry sat down. You were gonna sit next to him but Ginny decided to put her feet up. So you decided to sit on Harry's lap.  
He didnt mind. He just smiled. "No! Sit on my lap!" George whined. "Fine."

So you got up and sat onto of George. He smiled. "No! I want her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Guys! Im not 'Pass the Kyle.'"

"Still! Harry and George had their turn." So you got up and sat ontop of Ron.  
He blushed and smiled the biggest. Ginny, Katie, and especially Hermione were glaring at you.  
Of course, all the girls get jealous or whatever! Everyone were talking when Katie got up and said,

"C'Mon Ginny, Hermione. Lets go get changed." Katie got off Fred and walked out with Ginny and Hermione. You got off Ron's lap and sat next to him.

"Now you get to sit on my lap!" Fred yelled. "But what about Katie?" "I DONT CARE! COME HERE!" You smiled and got up.

You sat on Fred's lap. Who gives a flying fuck about Katie... After awhile you got off Fred.

"Hey Kyle. Do you mind like going with me to the first Hogsmeade trip?" Asked Ron. "Ok. Sure!" Harry, Fred, and George looked depressed.

You sat ontop of Ron and kissed his cheek. But he moved his face and you kissed his lips. You and Ron really go into you didnt even notice Katie, Hermione, and Ginny walk in.  
"ok... guys? GET A ROOM!" Yelled Ginny. You pulled back and smiled. Ron smiled too.

"C'mon. You heard my sister. Lets go." You smiled at Ron's responce. You got up and grabbed his hand. Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Katie, and Hermione all looked surprised at Ron.  
You and Ron left and found an empty compartment. Ron locked it and started to kiss your neck.

"Haha, Ron. Oh merlin! You found my soft spot!" Ron pulled back after awhile. "Hmm... My mark shows well."

"A hickey?"

"yep"

"Thanks Ron. Lets go back to the other compartment.  
We stop soon."

"Ok" You and Ron held hands back to the compartment.

* * *

Fred's P.O.V.

You watched as Ron and Kyle walked out the compartment door.  
Katie came over to you and sat on your lap.

"Oh Fred! We got rid of the slut..."

"She isnt a SLUT!" You were mad! So was Harry and George.

"SHE ISNT A SLUT! YOU THREE ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT GEORGE, FRED,AND I TAKE A LIKING INTO HER!" harry boomed. Kyle and Ron walked back in. Hand in Hand.

"Hm. The slut has my brother under her spell. Did you give him a love potion?" Asked Ginny. kyle simply answered,

"If you were smart you would know Love Potions dont make 2 fall in love. They only give lust or an obsession for one another. And no. Your brother asked me out."

"Burned!" yelled You, George, Harry, and Ron.  
"You know, i think im just gonna go get my own compartment." Kyle said.

"You better go!" Hermione yelled.

"Im coming with."You said. You lifted Katie off you.

"Us too." Harry said for him and george.

"Im coming! Im your boyfriend!" Ron followed with.

"Bye." Kyle said and she walked off. You, George, Ron, and Harry following.


	4. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

this is really important news..

i have some more ideas but i want atleast 3 reviews before i update some more just to know that im not just writting for myself..

thank you so much i hop you enjoy my story...

-lilmzkylaannn-


	5. Remember Me

Draco 3. Blaise 3. Flint 2. Crabbe 0. Goyle 0. Nott 1. Ron 1. Yes. My chart is correct...

I, Kyle Mont, THE sluttiest slut/punk had sex with my week old boyfriend. But it was meant from love. Draco, Blaise, Flint, and Nott were orders from my dad. I Love Ron! He Loves Me! But I hope he never finds out about my past... or that I am Harry's arch enemy's daughter...

You walked out after lunch. ", maybe i speak to you in my office?"

"Yes Professor." You followed Dumbledore to his office.  
"Please, take a seat." You sat down, as did Dumbledore. "Ms. Mont. Or my I say, Ms. Riddle ."

"Um... Riddle?" You asked trying to sound like you were surprised he called you Riddle.  
"Yes. You are Voldemort's daughter..." "True..." "Well, I do know you hate your life. Who you like that changed?"

"OF COURSE!" "Very well. *chuckle* Tonight you will fake your death. During the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quittiach match, you being the chaser, will 'accidentily' fall off the broom. I'll give you a veil. You wont feel the pain, but you will die for 2 hours. I'll feed you another veil and tomorrow you will walk through those doors a new person. I'll change your apperence when I wake you. Your new name will be... um... Jo Lee. You can tell me your new apperence later. I'll tell everyone at breakfast tomorrow you have already been sorted into Gryffindor and your an exchange student. But you were home schooled. Got it?"

"Yes sir. But what about Ron?"

"Say your good-bye now. Here is the veil. Take it right before the game. it only lasts for 5 hours. Good day ." You walked out. I better go make up a story and say bye to Ron... ...  
"Ron. We need to talk..."  
"Sure." You and Ron walked to the Room of Requirments.  
"Ron. I'm scared. Professor Twelaney said i would die soon from a bad accident."  
"Oh dont worry. That teacher is full of rubbish!"

"But everything she told me all these years did come true... So just in case. I Love You Ron. Always will. No matter where I am."

"I Love You too Kyle. Always will too. If something does happen, i'll never forget you. I hope you'll never forget me..." You kissed Ron passionatley. You stopped and hugged him. You went back to kissing.

"One more time?" Ron askes. "Yea..."

* * *

Draco 3. Blaise 3. Flint 2. Crabbe 0. Goyle 0. Ron 2. Yep. Did it again. One last time. I feel bad though... I- Oh well... At least i'll still be able to see him...

"C'mon Kyle. You have to go get ready for the match. I do too."

"Ok. See ya Ron." You ran to the Slytherin Common Room. You went to your dorm and got dressed. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

im so sorry its about ron right now, but i promise you this is a fred story... plz continue to read. and review i only got 3 reviews


	6. My new life

"Mont takes the ball to center field! Oh no! She was hit bby Andrew McNulty, Gryffindor beater. Mont hits group. But she doesnt seem to be movin..." You had just fell of your broom. You heard the faint yells of Lee Jordan over the loud speaker. Then you heard muffle foot steps rushing towards you. You were dead, but the potion had the effect were you could still hear.

"Dumbledore. I think has she has just died." McGonagall said.

"Hm..So it seems. Take her to the hospital wing to make observations just in case." Dumbledore told only McGonagall and Madam Promfery about this. Only them. So they could pretend to observe you and all. You heard Ron next.

"Oh no! She was right! Oh no..." You knew he must have bent down next to you. You couldnt feel, just hear.

"I'm so sorry Kyle. You were right. Something bad was bound to happen. I'm terribly sorry..." You heard Ron sniff. Oh no! He is crying!

"There there Ron. It's ok..." That bitch Hermione! Saying it will be ok... Hell they will! Next you heard Andrew's voice.

"Terribly sorry Kyle. I didnt mean to hurt you!" You knew you were being lifted off the ground because everyone stopped talking. You heard foot steps too. You stopped.

"It's ok now Kyle. Your in the hospital wing now. Just you, McGonagall, Madam Promfery, and me." You knew me was Dumbledore. A couple of seconds later you felt warmth throu-out your body. Must be alive again... You opened your eyes. There you saw McGonagall, Madam Promfery, and Dumbledore.

"Now, dear child. What can i change of your apperences?" Asked McGonagall.

"Dark red hair. 3 inches past shoulder length. Hazel eyes. Um.. how about a little chubby, but not too fat nor skinny. And 2 inches taller."

"Dear, you have to do it yourself..."

"How?"

"Use your metemorphagus abilities."

"I have those abilities?"

"Yes, from your mom. Dont worry, Voldemort doesnt know." You thought of your apperence and it worked!

"Ok, now come with us to the Great Hall. It is about close to Breakfast."  
"Ok Headmaster." You walked out with McGonagall and Dumbledore. You had your Gryffindor robes on. ?You were ready for your new life.

* * *

Ron's P.O.V.

You watched as Dumbledore took Kyle away, forever. (Me:Or so he thought...) "It will be ok Ron." Ginny whispered.

"Shut up. YOU didnt like her and neither did Katie or Hermione. You three stay away from me." You stormed off to where Fred, George, and Harry were standing. "Hey..." "Hey Ron. The twins and I are very sorry for you. We know you loved her."

"Thanks Harry. You too Fred, George." All 4 boys walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room for a good night's sleep.

Time Laps -:- Next Morning

You and Harry walked into the Great Hall.

What a gloomy Sunday... Wait, why are all the teachers here? Something going on? You and Harry sat next to the twins.

"Morning students. Today we have a new exchange student from America. She has been home schooled all her life so please make her feel welcomed. Welcome new Gryffindor student, 7th year, Jo Lee." You expected a boy. You didnt hear Dumbledore say her or she. So you thought it was a boy from the name.  
But yet, it was a beautiful red head. Fred also looked shocked. Harry and George werent too interested. She was walking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey! Jo! Come sit with us!" You heard Fred yelled. She walked over and sat between the twins.

"Ello Beautiful! The names Fred Weasley. This here is my twin, George. Our younger brother, Ron. And Harry. Some whack job who we picked off of the street." You laughed. Harry looked red with embaressment.  
"Ello y'all. The names Jo." "Where is your accent from?"

"Part Chicago. Other Texas style."

"Oh cool!"

...  
Your P.O.V.

You and Fred talked the most. He took your hand after breakfast and lead you to the common room.

"I'm sure your stuff are up there... Change out of your robes into something nice, but warm and i'll take you outside." "Ok. Be back in a little." You smiled and got up the stairs.  
You knew were everything were because one time, you suck up here to teepee the 7th year dorms back in your 6th year. You showered and dressed in your black hoodie that read, 'Made' across the front. You slipped on your Old Navy blue jeans. Hip huggers/flares. They were ripped at the bottom from you not cuttin or shortening the bottom. You threw on your bright neon orange converse with blue laces. Under your hoodie you had a red shirt that read, 'Make Me Smile.' You walked out into the common room.  
"Hey Fred."

"Hey. Ready?"

"Yea." You and Fred walked side by side to the fields. You stopped at a bid oak tree. You smiled because this was the place Ron said he loved you.  
But you were over him. You had too.  
You shook out your thoughts and looked up at Fred, who towered over you by 5 inches.

"Would you like to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

"Sure Fred." The next move surprised you. Fred kissed you on the lips. You smiled into his mouth against yours. He pulled back after awhile. "I knew I could make you smile!" You just laughed and smiled some more. You liked Fred's company.

Oh God! I think I am falling for him!

* * *

See i told you there would be some Fred,,, plz continue 2 read and review. I dont want 2 feel like im just updating for myself.


End file.
